callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M4 Sherman
The M4 Sherman was a medium tank used by Allied forces during the Second World War. The Sherman tank is seen throughout every Call of Duty game set during the Second World War (except the original ''Call of Duty''). The tank is frequently seen providing support for the character by Allied forces. A Sherman Firefly tank can be used in Call of Duty 3 by playing the Polish missions. The M4 Sherman is also featured as a usable vehicle in United Offensive's multiplayer, with its rough equal the Panzer IV. The same configuration was also intended for Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer, however the M4 Sherman and the associated maps were scrapped. Call of Duty: United Offensive In Call of Duty: United Offensive, the Sherman is the Americans' main tank and appears in all four American campaign levels. Like the Panzer and T-34, the Sherman can be used by two players and a machine gun mounted on its top, this one being a M2 .50 along with a .30 cal machine gun poking out from the front of the tank. Since the Elefant is unavailable to the Germans in levels that have the American team, the player doesn't have to worry about seeing one pop up without warning. Just make sure to keep on eye out for anti-tank weapon-equipped enemies, and the player should be fine. Sherman in UO.png|Sherman in mission "Foy" M4 Sherman front view UO.png M4 Sherman rear view UO.png Call of Duty: Finest Hour The first time they are shown is during the campaign in Aachen while playing Chuck Walker. While playing as Sam Rivers it is possible to get to control a Sherman for most of the level (the other times being outside clearing out buildings). The tanks then are seen one last time during the last 3 missions of the game in Remagen. Two M4 Shermans are also seen in the idle menu movie, where they destroy two Panzer IV's and several German infantrymen using them as cover. Call of Duty 2 M4 Shermans are chronologically first seen in Operation Supercharge. Three of them can be seen and one of them is destroyed by Flak 88 guns. British Shermans in North Africa are painted light tan and can be mistaken to be white. European Shermans are seen clad in olive drab and have the "Rhino" cutters on the lower transmission cover to aid them in plowing through hedgerows. M4 Sherman desert CoD2.jpg|A Sherman in desert camouflage''Call of Duty 2. M4 Sherman destroyed winter CoD2.jpg|A destroyed M4 Sherman in ''Call of Duty 2. M4 Sherman hedgecutter CoD2.jpg|A M4 Sherman in "The Tiger" M4 Sherman CoD2.png Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The M4 Sherman appears several times in this game. Its first appearance is in We've Been Through Worse, a few Shermans can be seen at the beginning during the briefing. One Sherman dozer can be seen pushing a destroyed Sherman up the hill in the background. Another Sherman later joins a group of infantry assaulting the bridge that crosses the river inside Maubeuge. As it tries to cross, a bomb is dropped on the bridge by a Stuka, and the Sherman falls into the river. Some Shermans also appear in Farewell to Friends carrying Roger and his squad into Troina in the beginning of the mission. A Sherman later shows up to support the American infantry at the end of the mission, but it is destroyed by a FlaK 88 in the church. In The Great Crusade, two Sherman dozers land on Omaha Beach and help clear some of the barbed wire. One is quickly destroyed by enemy artillery, and the other is later destroyed by a Panzerfaust. Shermans can also be seen at the beginning of Crucifix Hill, but they are destroyed by artillery. Two Shermans also appear in The Last Train supporting Roger and his squad as they move through the German village. One is destroyed by a FlaK 88, and the other continues along with Roger and his squad until they reach the Tiger I in the barn. Once the player gets inside the Tiger, that same Sherman will follow until the end of the mission. A few Shermans later appear in The Dragon's Teeth after the player destroys the V2 rockets. Call of Duty 3 The Sherman makes many appearances throughout the campaign, being used by the Americans, Canadians, and the Firefly by the Polish. This game clearly shows the vulnerability of the Sherman to Tigers. It is available in the multiplayer maps Poisson and Merville. The driving controls differ from that of the campaign, although the multiplayer controls are a bit easier. Its hostile counterpart is the Panzer IV. The Panzer only has one advantage over the Sherman and that is its a bit lower to the ground and thus slightly harder to hit. The Sherman's frontal armor can take three hits from a Panzer while the sides can take two. Shermans and Panzers can be taken out by two Bazooka or Panzerschreck rounds, or if closer one sticky grenade and one rocket launcher round. M4 Sherman model CoD3.png|A Sherman tank in Call of Duty 3. M4 Sherman traversing rubble CoD3.jpg|A Sherman tank as it appears in Call of Duty 3 for the Americans (Polish and Canadians use the Firefly). M4 Sherman coming out of smoke CoD3.jpg|Another Sherman tank in Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty: World at War The Sherman only appears as an AI in solo/co-op, and is not featured in any map in multiplayer. It was, however, intended to be featured in several maps, including the cancelled Beachhead. The multiplayer variant was identical to the standard Pacific camouflaged Sherman, only with an added usable M2 Browning for the second player. The Sherman makes it's first appearance in the American campaign level Hard Landing during the attack of the Japanese airfield on Peleliu Island. The M4A3R3, a flamethrower version of the Sherman is also seen in the level Relentless. It's standard version is also seen in the same level. A winterized Sherman is also found in the game files. M4 Sherman soldiers riding WaW.jpg|A Sherman on Peleliu M4 Sherman on Peleliu WaW.jpg|A Sherman on Peleliu M4 Sherman flamethrower Peleliu WaW.png|A Sherman "Crocodile" on Peleliu M4 Sherman flamethrower WaW.png|A Sherman firing its Flamethrower in World at War. M4_Sherman_olive_green_WaW.png M4_Sherman_camouflage_WaW.png M4_Sherman_camouflage_MP_WaW.png|Cut multiplayer variant with an M1919 Browning for the second player. M4_Sherman_camouflage_DWG_WaW.png|Equipped with . M4_Sherman_winter_WaW.png|Cut winterized variant, possibly intended for use in the cancelled Holland campaign. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts On the level "The Race to Bastogne", the player takes control of GySgt. Alex McCall, the operator of the Sherman Tank. Trivia *In United Offensive's American campaign, it is possible to spot a "second" machine gun in the Sherman's hull MG turret. *In Call of Duty 2, European Shermans, instead of African Shermans were used in Operation Supercharge. This is possibly a mistake done by the developers. *In World at War, it is possible to be killed by the flamethrower Sherman. *In the level Defending the Pointe, one can get on top of a parked Sherman. It is very hard to do while the tank is moving but it is possible. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a playercard background called "The Sherman." It consists of an image of the side of a Sherman, specifically the tank's tracks.﻿ Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Tanks Category:Call of Duty 2 Tanks Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Tanks Category:Call of Duty 3 Tanks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tanks Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Tanks